Power of Three worlds
by victiniphantom
Summary: Squeal to Fire and Ice. Danny and Meloetta find themselves back in Danny's universe. With the struggle of keeping another secret ,and the oncoming war between ghosts and humans, and Ash coming back in a whole new form from his universe How will everyone just be able to stay alive.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone you have already posted 30 reviews for Fire and Ice, so here is the squeal. Hope you like it. Sorry for taking too long too. Also I know the main characters say Danny and Meloetta, but Ash will come in later and he will be a main character too.**

* * *

Danny's POV

_We walked out of the portal to find ourselves one the outskirts of Amity Park. We had one last look at the portal behind out just to see Danny's special poke-ball fly out with a note attached to it. Meloetta hung the ball around my neck it was still a necklace from when Ash had it. _

"Hey Danny you need to look at this," Meloetta said while handing me the note.

It read, _Dear Danny and Meloetta, if you have received this note than you have made it back home. I just wanted to let you know that your time as a Pokémon has now ended just yet. That is why I have sent you your ball. You may notice that engraved onto your hand is a __**V**__ marking. _

_That is what will start the transformation between human and Pokémon. No it won't take long. It will be like when you change between human and ghost form. Also your ball will work in all of your forms, and it will only work on you. _

_For Meloetta she will stay like you. She will still be able to change into a Pokémon, and she has a music note mark on her hand to symbol her Pokémon. Meloetta is not familiar with your world, so you will have to be her guardian. Take her to school, show her around town, and she can also help you fight ghosts. _

_The most important thing is that you don't let other humans know about Pokémon, so when you or Meloetta turn into Pokémon be careful. If you guys are really struggling I may teleport over a single Poke-ball for Meloetta, but you have to use your own. Don't tell anyone about this._

_The transformation between human and Pokémon you will have to figure it out yourself though, but just to be safe take your Poke-Ball everywhere. Meloetta knows how to transform already, so she won't need one as badly. Don't try asking Meloetta how to though she won't tell._

_Final thing is that a war is coming between humans and ghosts. You need to train Meloetta up to fight ghosts while she needs to train you to use you Pokémon powers. Yes you still have them along with ALL your ghost ones. You can choose her human name too; she'll need one to keep up the act. _

_We will see each other sooner than we all think, so train, perfect powers (all of them), keep Pokémon a secret from EVERYONE that is our greatest advantage for this war, and keep Meloetta safe. ~Giratina_

_I than looked at my Poke-Ball around my neck, and tucked it in my shirt. I then looked at my right hand and saw a black V in the corner of my palm, and it appeared to be burned on. I looked back at the note to just get what it said. I finally gave up on it and I then stuffed the note in my pocket._

"Ok looks like we have to go to school," I joked.

"Ok I then guess we have to get back to town," Meloetta joked back.

"Ok for real. We still are part Pokémon, but that isn't the worst thing at the moment. There is a war coming, and I have to train you to fight ghosts and you have to train me to use my Pokémon powers," I said.

"Yeah that sounds about right," Meloetta said.

"Ok, then I bet my family and friends are freaking out where I am. I kind of left pretty suddenly," I said while rubbing the back of my neck.

"Ok, I can't wait to meet them," Meloetta said while she started to walk towards the town.

"Wait," I said suddenly.

"What?" Meloetta said.

"Why walk when we could fly," I said.

"But I can't fly now unless I am in my other form, and I can only access that form for only about 10 minutes at a time. So I don't want to fall from the sky suddenly," Meloetta said.

"No, I will fly you," I said.

"Oh. Wait how can you fly?" Meloetta said.

"Ghost powers," I said.

"Oh, Giratina didn't tell me about that, but ok," Meloetta said.

_I then summoned my white-blue rings that traveled up and down my body transforming me into Danny Phantom. The rings reached the top and bottom of my body and disappeared in a bright flash of fire. _

"That is new," I said.

"Yeah probably because you are part FIRE and psychic Pokémon," Meloetta said.

"Oh yeah," I said.

_I then picked up Meloetta up bridal style, and started to fly off into Amity Park. Once out of the forest I noticed that we were on the other side of town, so that means we may have to stop, so we don't attract any attention._

_After flying for 10 minutes we flew down behind a tree in the park. I quickly transformed back into human form, and we started to walk home. When we walked out of the park towards my house I just noticed my refection in the building beside us._

"Oh my, how is this going to go unnoticed," I said.

"What you look fine," Meloetta said.

"Maybe from your world, but from mind this is a major attention grabber," I said.

"You could just cover it up, "Meloetta said.

"That may work," I said.

_I now had a bright blue highlights in my hair and my eyes now had different shades of blue in them. I now had a black tee-shirt with an orange V on it and I had my normal blue jeans on._

"Oh also we are only a block away from my house your name if anybody asks will be Meloetta Opus," I said.

"Ok, but why Opus?" Meloetta asked.

"Opus is a music term I learned in between my naps in music class," I said.

"Oh ok," Meloetta said.

_We just turned the corner to be met with my house. It appeared that nothing had really changed. My parents were not home, so that was a good sign._

"Wow, from all the houses I have seen today yours looks the most unusual," Meloetta said.

"Thanks, but I know it is the satellite building on top?" I said.

"Yeah, sorry," Meloetta said.

"It is fine," I said.

_We walked in the front door, and quickly went down to the lab. I looked for the calendar that was always kept in the lab because you had no way to tell what time it was down there. We found that it was only a day after I left._

"I guess time moves slower in your universe," I said.

"Yeah, but that means that we will probably have less time to train for the war," Meloetta said.

"Yeah, but what about instead of fighting IN the war we just stop it BEFORE it happens," I said.

"Ok, but how all we know is that it was a war between humans and ghosts, and that Pokémon saved the war," Meloetta said.

"There is only one person that will start a war between ghosts and humans, and I actually know who it is," I said.

"Ok, then let's go stop this war," Meloetta said.

"Yeah, but Giratina was right lets rest and then face him tomorrow," I said.

"Good enough," Meloetta said.

_I just then heard the door slam from upstairs. I guess my parents are home._

"Hey, let's go upstairs I think my parents are home," I said.

"Sure," Meloetta said.

_We headed upstairs just to bump into my parents._

"Hey guys," I said sheepishly.

"Where were you?" Both of my parents said.

"How dare you skip school today," my mom said.

"We got a phone call from Lancer," my dad said.

"I was picking up Meloetta from the airport. She is an exchange student from another state. Sam signed me up for it and I just found out yesterday," I lied smoothly.

"Oh ok," My mom said.

"Yeah my name is Meloetta Opus, and I am from…..." Meloetta said.

"Oh she is from California," I quickly saved.

"Yeah, I just forgot for a moment," Meloetta said.

"Ok well I am going to go get some Fudge you can handle this," Jack said while leaving.

"Ok then you can sleep in the guest room. Oh and may I ask how long is this program?" my Mom asked.

"Oh I think Sam said only like a few months," I said.

"Ok well Danny you can show her to her room, and I will bring you some blankets later," My mom said.

"Thank you Mrs. Fenton," Meloetta said.

"Oh you can call me Maddie, and Danny's dad Jack," Maddie said.

"Thank you," Meloetta said.

"Ok then you guys better go and rests up you do have school tomorrow," Maddie said.

"Ok see you," I said.

_Meloetta and I headed upstairs. I showed her that her room was the last one on the left right beside mine and across the hallway from Jazz's. Her room was painted yellow and all it had was a bed and a dresser._

"Ok this can be your room form now. We can change it later depending if we stop the war or not," I said.

"Oh about that. Do you remember that deal I made with Giratina," Meloetta said.

"Yeah, I thought it was to that we still have a Pokémon form?" I asked

"No it was that I can never return to that universe. That whatever happens here that I have to stay here," Meloetta said.

"Well we will get past that when it comes up, but for now we stick with the plan," I said.

"What plan?" Meloetta said.

"The one that we keep Pokémon hidden, and the one we go after Vlad tomorrow after school," I said.

"Oh, that one," Meloetta said.

"Ok well see you tomorrow," I said while walking out.

* * *

I woke to find Jazz blasting an air horn in my ear. I quickly sat up at the sound.

"You don't want to be late to school especially if you have to show Meloetta around," Jazz said.

"Fine, but did you have to wake me up with an air horn?" I asked.

"Yes," Jazz said while walking out of my room.

_I quickly threw on my new shirts and a pair of blue jeans and ran down stairs not even bothering to mess with my hair. The first thing I saw when I got down was Meloetta sitting at the kitchen table talking to my mom. _

_Meloetta had on the same outfit as when we first around, but her hair today was flattened. It already appeared that my mom found her a backpack. It was Jazz's old one the one that was pink._

"Ok we better get to school. I still have to show Meloetta around," I said.

"Oh yeah. I guess I will see you after school, Maddie," Meloetta said.

"Ok then bye, and Danny remember your curfew," Maddie said as we walked out of the door.

"Ok Meloetta School is a basic thing. Just for today hangout with us so you can get the hang of it. Giratina did say for me to be your guardian," I said.

"Yeah and he also said not to talk about it in public, but I am still a bit shy so I was already going to do that," Meloetta said.

"I knew you are shy from your Pokémon form," I whispered this time.

"Oh yeah right, but still," Meloetta said.

"But still what?" I asked.

"I don't know. That is why I am going to school," Meloetta said.

"Yeah and you need it too," I said.

"Hey! I grew up in a different universe what do you expect a super smart person," Meloetta said.

"No, but you need to learn more stuff about this universe and FAST, before someone gets suspicious," I said.

"Yeah I was going to work on that some," Meloetta said.

"One last thing anyone who hits me or makes fun of me in here stay away from except for people I say otherwise," I said while we walked up to the school.

"Got it," Meloetta said.

_We walked inside and headed to the office to get Meolettas schedule and locker number. Which luckily was right beside mine, and that she has all the same classes that I had except she had an extra credit class of singing. She told me it was because she told my mom that she liked to sing and dance. We walked up to our lockers to be met by Sam and Tucker._

"Hey where were you yesterday," Sam asked.

"Vlad kidnapped me, so I am planning to go afterschool today for some payback," I said.

"Then count us in man," Tucker said.

"Who is her though," Sam asked.

"Oh hi my name is Meloetta Opus, I won a competition in the future so I get to hang with Danny until I am sent back," Meloetta said.

"Oh I knew they would invent time machines in the future," Tucker said.

"Don't look now Danny but Dash is coming over here," Sam said.

"Hey Fen-Turd you weren't here yesterday, so today I am going to double up," Dash said while throwing a punch at my face.

_I easily caught it from all the times fighting ghost I have plenty of practice._

"Please not today Dash," I said.

"I didn't catch that Fen-Toad," Dash said while using his other hand to pick me up by my collar.

"Please Dash just stop. I don't want to fight," I said.

"It isn't going to be a fight I am just going to stuff you in your locker," Dash said.

"Fine make it quick I have to get to class," I said.

"Oh, I'll make it quick," Dash said while stuffed me in my locker.

"Oh Dash how about instead you hand him on the flag pole," Paulina said who just happened to walk by.

"NO how about you just leave him alone," Meloetta said while getting Danny out.

"Who are you new kid," Dash said.

"Meloetta Opus," Meloetta said proudly.

"Ok then how about you ditch these losers, and come hang out with me today," Dash said.

"She will go nowhere with you," Danny said now angry.

"What you going to do about it then?" Dash asked.

"This!" I said while punching Dash in the face with my right hand.

"Dude that all you got," Dash said while catching his fist.

"NO," Danny said his eyes turning green with darker shades of green in it.

"Yeah right," Dash said just now looking back at Danny's fist noticing that it was glowing orange, "Fenton why is your fist glowing?"

"Huh?" Danny asked calming down and looking at his fist that Dash had.

"Danny, we need to go now!" Meloetta said.

"Oh, so I did it?" Danny asked Meloetta.

"Yes! Now we have to go?" Meloetta said.

_I quickly got out of Dash's grip and Meloetta and I ran outside the school, and looked for a safe place. We went to the back of the school and I grabbed the Poke-Ball around my neck and gave it to Meloetta just as I completed the transformation. _

"Ok now that I am a Victini again how did I do it?" I asked Meloetta.

"Oh you just send power to your symbol," Meloetta said.

"Oh I will have to control that better," I said.

"Yeah," Meloetta said.

"Now we have to get to class," I said.

"Yeah but first…Return," Meloetta said as I was sent into my Poke-Ball.

* * *

Sam's POV

_Ok first Danny gets in a fight with Dash then he just runs off with the new girl. Something is up, and Danny does not keep secrets from his best friends. _

"Come on Tucker we are going to find out what is wrong with Danny and the new girl," I said while grabbing Tucker and running after Meloetta and Danny.

"I think I hear them over there," Tucker said while going behind the school.

I quickly ran in front of Tucker and I found Meloetta suck up something red inside a green and white ball.

"WHERE IS DANNY?" I yelled at a very scared Meloetta just as Tucker caught up to me.

* * *

**Here it is. Like it, Hate it tell me. Once again send me ideas for this story or it will not be that long. Also I think that this may be the longest chapter of this story. Sorry. Please Review!**

_**-tini**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone I am so sorry for not updating sooner, but I was sick for one week then I went on vacation for another week, then it was Christmas along with New Years, and finally school just started up for me today. I also have suffered from writers block untill now when I got inspired to write again. So hope you like the next chapter.**

* * *

Meloetta's POV

A million thoughts went through my head about what to say. I could lie, and keep the world of Pokémon a secret or I could tell the truth and maybe get sent to judgment by Arcuas. Neither ofthe them I wanted to do. So I did the the first thing that came to my mind.

O-Oh... Danny... he went to class after he helped my out because on the way to school today I just realized I dropped my admission form," I said nervously while backing up slowly and turning around the corner of the building.

I quickly looked back to see that they were flowing me. Which to my luck they were not, so I ran behind the nearest tree. I quickly caught my breath and then I got back out Danny's Poke-Ball from its hiding place and threw it in the air, which Danny came out in human form with a dazzle of red and green lights.

"Wow! That was a rush. Meloetta please don't do that again," Danny said while holding his head.

"Sorry, but you remember if you ever turn into a Victini you have to be sent back into your ball to return to human form," I said.

"Yeah, but how will I be able to practice my Pokémon powers. If we are going to have a huge war I need to be ready," I said while walking back to class with Meloetta following.

"I belive you can practice them in your ghost form. That is what Giratina told me," I said while walking inside the back door of the school.

"Ok, well lets get to class before we get into serious trouble," Danny said getting the proper books out of his locker.

I quickly gave Danny back his poke ball in the hallways for safer keeping. Which he was now using a a necklace since it shrunk down to about the size of a dime. But he still tucked it inside of his shirt.

* * *

Danny's POV

Meloetta and I first headed to our home room which was English with Mr. Lancer. To get in I turned Meloetta and myself invisible and intangible to silently get into our seats without anyone noticing. Also with our luck Mr. Lancer just got to our names during roll call.

"Hey Danny, where were you," Sam whispered in my ear.

"O-Oh...Yeah... w-we-well... Meloetta got lost and she texted right when I got in the classroom, so I went to find her to show her the way to the classroom," I lied nervously.

"Yeah right dude like we would ever belive that," Tucker whispered to me.

"Yeah you got me. Skulker showed up again," I lied again hoping that they would belive it this time.

"Oh ok, well next time don't leave us out of the action man," Tucker crossing his arms while pouting.

"You, know I don't want you to get hurt," I whispered back.

"News Alert Danny! We can take care of ourselves. You trained us your selves," Sam whispered back to me.

"One last thing. Why are the tipps of your hair blue?" Sam asked me.

"I wanted a new look," I lied once again.

"Um, Danny, San Tucker if the thing you are talking about so important do you mind shearing it with the rest of the class?" Mr. Lancer told us.

"Sorry," We all said.

"Good as I was saying...," Mr Lancer said before I tuned out from this whole thing.

I was rudely awakened by the sound of the bell signaling that it was the next class. The next period sadly is when Meloetta has her singing class. Also during that time Tucker has computer design while Sam has student council. Which leaves me alone with all the A-Lists in Art. Which is the only class that I actually enjoy.

I walked into class and sat in the back of the class room trying not to be noticed. It was only about 5 minuets untill class started which was good that I drew no attention especially after the fight this morning with Dash.

"Ok class today we are going to start on a new project. We are going to start molding clay into different shapes. With this project I will pair each of you up in groups of two. I already did the liberty of pairing you up, so no need of all that hassle," Mrs. Rain said.

She already paired us up. *sigh* I have a feeling that this is going to turn out bad for me.

"Here are the pairings: Valerie and Paulina, Qwan and Star, Danny and Dash. These are the pairings, now class I expect by the end of class for all of you to be finished with your project," Mrs. Rain said while getting out 3 big slabs of clay along with 3 pottery wheels.

Yep, the universe officially hates me. Me being paired with Dash what is the worst thing that can happen.

"Hey Fen-turd now it is pay back time for earlier," Dash said while cracking his knuckles.

I quickly glance over to see what the teacher was doing only to be surprised that she was leaning back in her chair, feet on the desk, sleeping.*Oh great*

"I want to get an A on this project so you better start working, but if you fail this I just pound you even harder. So now Fen-tonail GET WORKING!" Dash yelled at me while slamming our clay block down on the potters wheel then pounding his fists together.

With that I started to work on the clay. At least that ment I could do whatever I wanted to this project since Dash isn't involved anymore. I started working and finally after about 30 I finished it. It was a perfect combination of my DP logo and a Victini's V signature.

"Finished. Dash I am done," I said angrily.

"About time. What is it even," Dash said.

"Um... I actually I don't know. You didn't really make that clear," I said back while crossing me arms and grinned an a sly grin appeared on my face.

"Well this is not going to get an A and your going to pay for it. You don't have enough time to make a new project," Dash said while picking me up by the collar of my shirt.

"Dash I suggest you don't do that," I said with that sly grin appearing on my face again.

"Why not Fen-turd. What are you like going to do? Punch me in the face again. Ha. That didn't even hurt," Dash said as an evil grin was spreading out all over his face.

I just noticed that with Dash holding my by my collar that my Poke-ball was coming out from hiding slowly. If Dash see that then...then..then I would have to find some way any way to get it back. Even if that ment exposing one or both of my secrets, but knowing me. *sigh*

"OOO, what is this Fen-Turd?" Dash said while yanking my Poke-Ball off of my neck.

"Nothing... Just a simple necklace that Jazz game me last year I always wear it," I lied smoothly ok kind of smoothly.

"Everyone did you hear that Fen-Turd wears jewelry. Also since you said that Jazz gave it to you I think that I will keep it. It actually looks good," Dash said while putting it on.

"I actually don't care what you do to me just give me back my necklace," I said while struggling in Dash's grip on my collar.

"Ohh than that just make me want it even more," Dash said while throwing me at the wall.

"Give it back to me!" I yelled while I 'tryed' to takle Dash to take back my Poke-Ball, but I was stopped with a fist in my face.

"FIGHT, FIGHT, FIGHT..." The other students chrared.

"Oh I don't think so," Dash said while punching me in the face again.

That last punch made my eyes turn green, but I think I was luckly enough that no one noticed. I then stood back up again and jumped up in the air and slammed down onto Dash , and yanked my Poke-Ball off of his neck.

"Oh, you aren't getting your necklace that back that easy," Dash said while grabbing the necklace again.

At that split second I thought I saw my Victini symbol glowing red, but I just pass it off af a trick of the light. I then punched Dash in the gut makeing him drop my Poke-Ball, so that I now have it.

"No, that necklace is mine," Dash said while slowly getting back up.

Dash then punched me in the face , gut, face again then grabbing the Poke-Ball from my hands. I slowy got up from that last attack just to notice that I shrunk half my size.

"Hey Fen-Turd is it just me or are you getting smaller and is your hair getting redder?" Dash said while backing up.

No twice in one day. The tranformation must also be triggered by anger because I knew I didn't sent power to the symbol on my hand. I quickly ran stright at Dash and grabbed my Poke-Ball then ran into the Art closet which by then I was now completly in my Victini form. Ears and all.

Ok maybe I can get into my ball by myself. I tapped to center of it and I was sent inside. Like always it was completly dark. Immidently I started to see if Icould get out by myself. I have seen Owashwat do it so it can be done.

*Click*

With a flash of light I was back in my human form ance again the the Art clost. I quitly stepped out to notice that everyone were in the exact same places they were in when I came in here.

"Sorry about that," I quickly said as I sat down.

Just as I sat down the bell rang. I quitly place on Mrs. Rain's desk (which she was still asleep) mine and Dash's project then walked out toward the lunchroom. I glanced back to see that the A-Lists we coming back to there sences and grabbing there stuff.

It appers that none of them can remeber anything about me changing into a Victini. Man that was close. Well it is time to meet Meloetta, Sam, and Tucker for lunch.

* * *

**I hoped you guys liked it. The next chapter I know I will write it. I WILL NEVER STOP WRITING THIS STORY UNTILL IT IS DONE! **

**But reviews help my write faster. I don't like the title I have so can you guys help me get a new title name and give me ideas because the more ideas I get the more I can write. With out ideas I start reading other stories which would take me longer till I post the next chapter.**

_**-tini**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey I just want to say thank you guys for sending me new names for this story I really appreciate it. So I hope you like this next chapter.**

* * *

Danny's POV

When I entered the lunchroom I fist spotted Meloetta in the lunch line getting some food I then spotted Sam and Tucker over by our normal sitting spot. I walked over and sat down beside Tuck.

"Hey Danny how was art class?" Sam asked me while pulling out her ultro-recyled vegetarian sandwich or like Tucker said two pieces of bread with grass in between.

"Well I got paired up with Dash for a clay project," I answered back just as Meloetta sat down quietly beside Sam and across from me.

"Oh..., ma-n... sor-ry dude," Tucker said in between bites of his ultra meaty sandwich.

"It is fine, but he had it coming," I answered back with a grin on my face and a shocked look on all three of my friends faces.

" Please Danny say you didn't," Sam said worriedly.

"I did, but I didn't use any _ghost_ powers," I said trying to calm my friends down.

"Danny did you use your spicel power?" Meloetta asked.

"Wait what spicel power?" Tucker said a little shocked.

"Danny why didn't you tell us that you got a new power. We are you best friends not like Miss. Opus here who you just met yesterday," Sam exploded.

"I didn't meet her yesterday," I said.

"Well we were talking yesterday right before you got in that fight with Skulker. Then you just disappeared. Tucker and I even went to Clockwork, but like all he gave us was that you went to train and that you should not be disturbed," Sam said.

"Well sorry! But this power only Meloetta and I can know about it," I said other than the fact that I was completely shocked that time has only passed a day here when it was like a few week back in Unovia.

"Why dude? We know everything about you why now just a simple power that you just got yesterday?" Tucker asked confused.

"It is complicated. I am sorry guys," I said while glancing over at Melotta who was just shaking her head showing.

"Is it really complicated or is it that you just don't want to tell us," Sam said as she started to start crying. Honestly I have to say all the time that we have been friends I have never see her cry.

Just as I though things were getting bad. Dash just entered the cafeteria, but now he now had a black eye from the previous fight just about 10 minutes ago. He angrily walked over to our table just as Sam stopped crying and was wiping away her tears, so she wouldn't get embarrassed.

"Hey Fenton! You are going to have to explain why in art class you were shrinking and your was turning orange!" Dash yelled at me getting everyone's attention especially my three friends at my table.

"Um, I don't know what you were talking about," I said nevicously, but then I got an idea to hopefully save my secret," Maybe you were just seeing things when I was beating you up,"

"You never beat me up. You can never beat me up! You just ran away like a chicken after you started to get shorter and your hair was orange," Dash announced while trying to avoid the fact that he stole my necklace.

"But, still you were probably just seeing thing. Because how can that happen," I lied smoothly as I looked over at Sam, Tucker, Meloetta showing a suttle smirk that Meloetta got right off the bat. But it took Sam a second to think before she got what what I was doing, and told Tucker.

"Yeah, I guess you are right. But, next time you are not getting off that easy. I am almost positive on what I saw," Dash said while walking away toward the A-List table, and the whole classroom quieting down.

"So, Danny was that your new power?" Sam asked happily.

"Yeah, I guess you caught me," I said while chuckling a little bit.

"Also you don't have control over it yet," Tucker said.

"Yeah it seems to be triggered by anger and me activating my ecto-blast only in my right hand," I said.

"That stinks mostly because you mostly fire ecto-blasts with your right hand," Tucker said.

"yeah, but why don't you tell us?" Sam asked.

"Like I said earlier it is VERY complicated," I said expressing the word _very_.

"Well whatever it is we can help you train it like we always do," Tucker said.

"Thanks for the offer guys, but Meloetta is going to help me," I said.

"But, why can't we help?" Sam asked.

"I-I...I can't tell you," I said while hanging my head in shame.

"WHY!?" Both my friends yelled at me in confusion.

"I can't tell!" I yelled at them as I starting to get angry.

"WHY NOT! WE ARE YOU BEST FRIENDS!" The both yelled at me.

"I MADE A PROMISE! OK, HAPPY NOW!" I yelled and sunk my head in my arms hopefully they would stop asking questions.

"NO!" They yelled simultaneously.

I when my head we buried in my arms I noticed that my symbol was glowing. *not again* I moaned mentally.

"Hey guys I have to go," I said and ran out of the cafeteria.

"Wait Danny," Sam yelled as all three of my friends stood up and ran after me.

I kept running hoping they would not catch up to me, but knowing Sam she might. Tucker or Meloetta I don't know for sure. But as I glanced back I noticed that all they were right behind me, and I was changing faster than last time. My hair was already orange, and I belive I have almost finished shrinking. I quickly turned a corner on to be met with a loud CRASH, and the hallway before me to be cut off.

I quickly turned around to see that all three of my friends have caught up with me. All three of them had the look of surprise on there face, so I knew I was probably a Victini now.

"Danny is that you?" Tucker asked while staring at me in unbelief.

I quietly shook my head because I remember that I can not talk in this form.

"What happened to you?" Sam asked.

"It is a long story," I said telepathy to Sam and Tucker as I started to fly up from where I was standing and just relax in mid-air.

"What was that, and how are you flying!" Tucker yelled surprised.

"Oh I can't talk in this form, but I can speak telepathic to you. Only if I want to. Also this form has a better flight ability than my human or ghost form does" I told them telepathic.

"Oh that makes sence," Sam said.

"It does! Well then can you explain it to me," I told them.

"Well it is becau-," Sam said untill she got cut off by someone.

"Daniel, where are you? I know you are here somewhere," An evil vampire ghost taunted while flying out of the wall

* * *

**Hoped you liked it. Sorry it was so short. Please review!**

_**-tini**_


	4. Chapter 4

**I am totally getting back into the writing zone,so everyone her is the next chapter! Hope you like it!**

* * *

Danny's POV

"Oh hello, Jasmin, Tucker, and Samantha. Do you know where young Daniel is?" Vlad asked trying to be as polite as possible.

"We will never tell you, and DON"T CALL ME SAMANTHA," Sam yelled as I quietly flew over in my Victini form and landed on Meloetta's shoulders.

"Touchie... Ohhh who is this?" Vlad said looking over to Meloetta.

Meloetta then tried to quickly to hide me behind her back. hopefully he didn't see me especially in this form.

"I am Meloetta Opus, and I know already know who you are Vlad," Meloetta said trying not to look afraid.

"Ohh, I am soo scared! You must be one of Danny's new friends, and what is this a high school girl still carrying a stuffed animal to school?" Vlad taunted as he picked me up.

Man did he have have to pick me up... I am so going to kick his butt now. But, I can't return to my Poke-Ball with Vlad around. Looks like I have to fight this one VICTINI style. Sorry Meloetta.

"What exactly is this suppose to be?" Vlad asked Meloetta while turning me different angles to examine me.

"Um-um..i-i-it... is..a... a homemade stuffed animal I just completely made up," Meloetta lied not so smoothly.

"Really that is the best you can do?" I asked Meloetta telepathic as I rolled my eyes unnoticed.

"You made me lose my train of thought where is young Daniel I have came to-," Vlad said until he was cut off with my fist in his gut.

"Why did you come here froot-loop?" I asked telepathy annoyed to Vlad.

"What was that!" Vlad asked surprised when he glanced around to see that Sam, Tucker, and Meloetta stood in awe looking at me.

With a uppercut to the jaw I answered," just little-old me," then I activated my powers and I used close-combat to relatively attack Vlad.

"Dan-eil...is...th-at you?" Vlad asked in between punches and kicks.

"Yeah...it is me," I answered shamefully when I stopped attacking to catch my breath as I floated up higher to rest.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU!" Sam and Tucker yelled at the same time.

"Sigh, It is a long story. Which I will explain later," I said.

"Well I was saying before I was rudely awakened attacked. That the ghost king is beginning to awaken and I heard from the Fright Night that in his sleep he talks about slaying you, turning the Earth into his new realm, and then resizing the ghost zone," Vlad said getting up and dusting himself off as if nothing ever happened.

"Tini-vic-tini-tini-tini-tini," I laughed as I was doing somersaults in the air.

"Are you laughing?" Sam asked

"Sorry I just can't belive that the ghost king talks in his sleep," I told everybody telepathy while I was still giggling a tiny bit.

"This is not funny, man! The Ghost King is coming back," Tucker told Danny.

"Yeah you guys are right, but you have to admit that it is a little funny," I said as I finally stopped laughing.

"DANNY," Sam and Tucker both yelled at me.

"Fine, fine, but why are you here Vlad," I said while crossing my arm and sitting down on Meloetta's head.

"Because a wird creature appeared to me and told me that will need to help you beat him this time even though you have accessed unlimited power, with two new and extremely strong allies, access to the rules of time, space, dimensions, and judgment, and of corse us," Vlad said showing absolutely no emotion.

"Um what exactly did the creature look like?" Meloetta asked curiously.

"Um, if I remember correctly that there were about 5 of them. One was about a small deer with red hair tied up in a pigtail in the end along with a horn in the middle of his face. The next one appeared to be a giant white bird with blue spikes on the end of its white tail. The thrid one was a huge flying green snake with wird marking on its body. The fourth one was a little green fairy. The final one was a flying pink cat," Vlad said as he sat down in mid-air.

"Danny those are all legendary Pokemon," Meloetta whispered to me.

"Ok, then sorry for attacking you right off the back. I apologized telepathy not very sincerely.

"Wow! This is new!" Vlad said surprised.

"Well since you are going to help us we need a truce, so truce untill the Ghost King is vanquished.

"Ok... truce," Vlad said while we shook hands or in this case I shook his finger.

"Ok, with that done CAN SOME ONE TURN ME HUMAN!" I yelled while I pulled off my Poke-Ball from my neck.

* * *

Ash's POV

"Yeah!" I exclaimed as I jumped into the air with my eight gym badge and pikachu right beside me doing a peace sign.

"Great job Ash," Iris told me.

"Yes, that battle was a exciting flavor of spice and savor," Cilan expressed as Pikachu climbed up onto my shoulders.

"Yes Ash you really did deserve that badge," Roxie said as she slung her guitar over her shoulder.

"Yeah, now we have to hurry to the Univa league," I yelled as I started to run in the distance.

Just then time all around me stopped. The water stopped flowing, the pidove just appeared to be frozen in the sky, and the the wind stopped blowing. The just out of nowhere a giant blue portal appeared right in frount of me the same ghost as last time.

"Greetings Ash, it is time for you to come to Danny's world and assist him. You may bring along pikachu,but he will stay a Pokémon. You will have to hide him though. Also you will change your form so you can assist him in the upcoming war," Clockwork said emotionless.

"Ok then what are we waiting for? Lets go!" I yelled.

"Pika-pika," Pikachu shouted making a fist.

* * *

**I hoped you liked it. Sorry again it was short. I will try harder next time, but Please review!**

_**-tini**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is the next update hope you like it.**

* * *

Danny POV

After Meoetta was kind enough to turned me back to human form we all hurried outside since the school shut down for the day because of the sudden hallway blockage. We ran outside the back door by the picnic tables only to be met with a surprise in the sky.

The sky appeared to be one-third in the ghost zone, another third in a place that was pitch black except for some neon pink lights slashing out into the darkness, and the last part appeared like in a dark blue sky with black and neon aqua streakers filling it with the dark blue.

"What happened to the sky?" Tucker asked.

"Yeah I can recognize a part of it as the ghost zone, but I do not know what what the other places are," Vlad answered.

"I belive I know what they are," Meloetta said still gazing into the sky.

"What is it then?" Sam asked.

"It is the dimension of both time and space. They were not supposed to meet again. The last time they met it nearly destroyed a whole town with all the people and creatures inside of it. The town was barely saved by Ash coming the beasts of Time and Space," Meloetta said while not giving the identity of Pokémon away too soon.

"Do you mean Clockwork and the beast of Time, and who is Ash?" Tucker asked.

"No, this one is different. This time being is from another dimension. It is totally different. Ash is a friend from that dimension I belive Clockwork will bring him here to help though knowing him" I said cautiously still trying to keep a secret although it was kind of out already.

"Do you mean that we will have to fight them off too?" Vlad complained.

"I do not belive so. I actually think that they are going to help us," Meloetta said just as a gain waterspout appeared near the park.

"Then why is there a water spout downtown!" Sam freaked out.

"It prob-," Meloetta said before getting cut off.

"I don't know, but lets check it out,"I said cutting Meloetta off.

I activated my ghost rings the signaled my transformation, and like last time fire danced around the icy-blue halo ring that traveled vertically around my body transforming me from Danny Fenton to the heroic Danny Phantom.

"Hey Danny that is new," Sam pointeted out.

"What?" I asked before I started to hover before them.

"It is the tips of your hair. The are red. Also your eyes have darker green specks in them," Tucker commented.

"Oh, I guess I have never noticed that, it must be new," I said casually.

"Oh, your fangs have also grown in! You are defiantly more like me now," Vlad exclaimed actually happy for once.

"I will never be like you froot-loop, and I will break this truce if I have to," I threatened to him.

"I grabbed Meloetta and Sam by the hand while Vlad grabbed Tucker by the back collar of his shirt and we flew to the park. When we arrived we were met face to face with the water-spout, but unlike a normal water-spout this one was simply disappearing in mid-air and then reappearing in the bottom as if it was doing a continuous cycle.

"What is wrong with this? It is defying nature," Tucker exclaimed while Vlad literally dropped him on the ground.

"As I was saying before I was cut off. It is a sign that the master of Judgment is coming soon," Meloetta commented as I sam and her on the ground.

"How do you know all about this?" Sam asked suspiciously while crossing her arms.

"Um...Internet," Meloetta lied while gazing at the water-spout.

"Really like we are ever going to belive that," Tucker said.

"Ok enough of this, since the water isn't actually going anywhere the pond is tecanelly safe," I saved from making Meloetta not give away the secret of the Pokémon world.

"Ok, so what are we going to do untill the Ghost King come's here?Just sit around and wait?" sam said while rolling her eyes.

"No, we are going to train. Train hard," I said with a grin on my face.

"What about our explanation?" Tucker complained.

"They will be answered soon enough," Meloetta commented.

"Really!" They both complained.

"I honestly don't care," Vlad pointed out.

Once again I picked up Sam and Meloetta one hand on each of their arms while Vlad once again picked up Tucker by the back of his collar. Vlad and I turned invisible while flying, so we would not draw attention to ourselves. We sightly landed on my front porch and Vlad an I turned human again, and we walked inside.

"Hey mom, dad! Meloetta and I are home. Sam and Tucker are with me too," I yelled throughout the house.

I then waited a few seconds. No answer. Then with an evil thought inside my head I yelled," DAD Vlad is here!"

"Oh, Vladdie!" My dad yelled as he ran up from the lab to meet his 'best friend'.

Then with an evil grimace from Vlad. Sam, Tucker, Meloetta and I ran past my dad to the lab for some training. On to see that my mother was tearing apart the lab. Not the Ghost Portal just everything else.

"Hey mom why are you doing to the lab?" I questioned.

"Oh, Jack and I are using every spare part from the lab to make a super weapon to blast back whatever is causing the sky to look like that," My mom said while pointing up to help emphasize the sky.

"But, you have spent so long working on all of this why are you demolishing it now?" Tucker asked trying to get her out of the lab.

"Because everything we made was a failure," My mom answered back while she kept on picking up random thing and throwing them inside a box.

I just noticed at the end of the table was the remote that controled all of my ghost hunting training equipment. I she even pushes just one button my secret is out. I quietly tip-toed over to it and picked it up and hid it behind my back.

"No it wasn't Mrs. Fenton," Sam pointed out.

"Like what?" my mom asked.

"Um... the Ghost Portal," I said while showing off a way to noticable smile.

"True," My mom said while looking over her shoulder at it.

"So will you stop packing up?" Tucker asked.

"No, I am just sorry, but we also don't have enough supplies or ecto-energy to make another new ghost weapon. Unless we capture the most powerful ghost in the ghost zone to use to fuel this new weapon, or at least obtain a tiny bit of its ectoplasm for us to copy. We will just have to recycle every invention we ever made," My mother commented sadly.

"Why don't you just extract some more ectoplasm from the ghost zone?' I asked my mother while still holding the remote behind my back carefully.

"We would, but I do not know how but every time I try to access the ghost zone through the portal it blocks up from coming through," My mother exclaimed.

"What about the ecto-pruafier?" Tucker asked.

"No, we need that to keep the portal going in the first place, and second it was so hard starting it up the first time I don't want to got through that process again," My mother said while placing the box down on the table and once again placing stuff inside.

"You could always ask Vlad. I bet he would be happy to help you," Sam joked.

"No I don't want to bother him," My mom answered apparently not catching th joke.

"Well we don't want to be any more of a bother so well be going Mrs. Fenton," Meloetta said as we quickly turned to leave.

"Hey Danny what is that behind your back? I have never seen it before," My mother asked as she finally saw the remote.

"Oh it is just the tv remote that I remembered I left down here last night," I lied quite easily as we started to walk out quicker.

"That is not the tv remote, bring it back here now it could be dangerous!" My mother yelled.

"Sorry didn't hear you," I said as all of us ran out of the lab and into the living room where my dad and Vlad were talking.

I then grabbed Vlad by the shoulder and dragged him out of the front door. I seemed that he actually enjoyed me dragging him outside more than talking with my dad. *mentally laughs* Vlad and I turned into our ghost form and flew once again to the park with Sam and Meloetta in mine and Tucker in his. We landed at the park and turned back into our human forms, so we didn't get any attention *especially me*

"So what are we going to do now? we can't train at your house now," Tucker pointed out.

"Well at least you got the remote before you mother found out about it," Sam commented.

"Yeah true, and we are still going to train just not at my house," I answered showing a sight smile.

"Then where?" both of them asked.

"Up there," I said while pointing up into the sky.

"What! UP THERE!" Sam and Tucker both yelled at me.

"Why not?" I asked shrugging my shoulders.

"You heard Meloetta. Those Pokémon almost destroyed a whole town," Sam exclaimed.

"Yeah how do you even know that they will help us?" Tucker asked.

"I am pretty sure," Meloetta said whlie crossing her arms.

"Well we will still be fine," I said without no worry.

"You say that all the time!" Tucker exclaimed.

"Well I actually think it would be fun to watch," Vlad commented with a slight evil smile on his face.

"You think it would be fun to watch all of us get chased around by two beasts of Time and Space?" Sam asked.

"Yep," Vlad said still smiling.

"But, would you go and train without me and Pikachu, Danny?" A voice from behind us asked.

I turned around only to be met by Pikachu jumping up on my shoulder and a person emerging up out of the shadows. The only knew one Pokémon trainer with a Pikachu, so with a guess I asked," Ash, is that you?"

* * *

**Well there it is. I tryed to make it longer, soI hope it is it, Hate it. Please Review!**

_**-tini**_


	6. SORRY!

**Hey everyone I known I have been on for a while. But don't get too excited. After my broken wrist that left me out of writing or typing anything for quite a few weeks I now have major writers block.I know it is so sad! But as soon as I over it I will be starting on a new story. **

**I am certainly not going to forget about this one though. I promise that! It would be helpful though is you would send me any ideas you many have for this story because that is the part I am really struggling with. If you do I will try my very hardest to find a part for them in this story. Untill next time.**

_**-tini**_


	7. Chapter 6 and 7

**Hey everyone I just want to say I am back I have found new inspiration and I just have to finish up this story, so I hate to say that this is going to be the last chapter for this story. I will be a short ending even though it seems I have a lot to write, so sorry if you were expecting it to be a bit longer. Sorry, but I just have to finish this one so I can add another one to this series. Which that one is going to be the best one yet! So I just hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

Danny's POV

I have to say I shocked to see ash again, but as a Pokemon. That just seems a bit farfetched.

"Hey, Danny it is nice to see you again, and I bet you are wondering why I look like this," Ash said while hovering over to us.

"A little bit yeah," I said while reaching my arm up behind head to scratch my neck.

"Well this blue guy with no legs who I think his name was clockwork came up to me and told you that you need help, and then he brought me to this dimension and told me I was the 'speaker of legendaries' and said this was my form to express it. A blue mew, except on the tip of my tail is a poke-ball," Ash explained to us.

Right as Ash explained that to us the ghost zone part of the sky took over the dimensions of time and space. Then in the distance to what appeared to be a huge black cloud, but as it approached it was actually a ghost army five time the size of the one last time I fought the ghost king.

"Um, Danny who is this, and why does he look like a flying cat with a bouncy on the end his tail?" Tucker asked.

"Ok quick introduction Ash this is Tucker, Tucker this is Ash, Ash this Sam, Sam this is Ash, Ash this is Vlad, Vlad this is Ash, and Ash you already know Meloetta. Ok now I think we have company," I said with one breath super fast.

"Danny do you mind repeating that?" Sam asked.

"No time. I believe the Ghost King and his army is here. Sam and Tucker grab all of the Ghost Weapons I gave you and take the left side, Vlad take the right, Ash you take the center, and Meloetta you are with me for battling the ghost king," I ordered.

"Danny before we go I think I may be of assistance with Sam and Tucker," Ash commented as he went over to Sam and Tucker and touched their foreheads with his tail.

Immediately a blinding light took over our vision. As it cleared it showed Sam as a Liapard and Tucker as a Porgon-Z.

"Now you will be able to fight better, and don't worry it is only temporary unlike for Danny," Ash said as he flew off to start the battle.

"Hey Danny before we go may I ask how is Meloetta going to fight." Sam asked.

"Oh like this!" Meloetta answered back as she began to sing relic song.

Meloetta began singing and while that her blond hair with green high-lights turned red with black high-lights, and her hair up into a high pony-tail which came down into a braid. Her blue eyes turned bright red and her outfit turned into a redshirt with a music-note on it, and then a black long sleeve shirt underneath. Then with bright red skirt that came down to the middle of her thighs. Then finally underneath her skirt she wore simple black leggings that went down to her black flats.

" I present Melody Phantom. The girls who is not a halfa, but I am not telling you want I am," Melody teased while sticking her tough out at Sam, Tucker, and Vlad.

"Ok well everyone let do this and save the town," I said cheerfully.

"But, Danny how are you going to beat the Ghost King you don't have the ecto suit?" Sam questioned me as Melody and I we flying away.

"You will see," I said mysteriously as Melody flew off to Combat the Ghost King.

**Last Chapter (I was going to wait to save to post this but I want to get it over with so I can start my next story)**

Danny's POV

Melody and I flew up to be immediately met by the Ghost King.(GK)

"Ok let's just get this over with I don't want anyone to get hurt," I said tiredly as Melody already gave GK a punch in the face then a flow-up with him being struck with a lighting bolt.

"Foolish boy I will not be as our last encounter," the ghost king boasted.

"Oh we will see," I said as a grin appeared on my face.

I started out giving GK a full round of close-combat punches and kicks, but after the first 30 second it felt like he got bored and grabbed my leg and threw me at Melody who was now resting from her previous attack. The GK then fired an ectoblast infused with fire at Melody to finish her off, but since of my hero complex I jumped in-frount of the attack and since I was not part fire I was not completely affected by the attack.

Melody who was now recovered blasted the GK with more lighting then immediately flowed-up with a round of close attacks, but once again the GK grabbed onto her. this time though he blasted her with his ecto-blast at close range, and then threw her down onto the ground thousands of mile below us.

"Nooooo, Meloetta!" I screamed. Now I was angry.

I didn't want anyone to get hurt, but the person/Pokemon who I felt I could actually relate with just got hurt. Just then I fired my now 2nd most powerful attack my ghostly wail.

After I used it I was surprised I didn't run out of energy. It was probably because of my now Victini side.

The GK now I could defiantly see that Did some major damage and that he was not prepared for another attack, so i thought now was the best time to experiment to see if i could pull of this attack.

I focused on my ice core freezing solid along with my eyes turning an icy-blue, so it will be protected for this next attack. Then I concentrated on my head heating up like when i was a Victini. Slowly I noticed that my hair was turning a shade of light orange with some red mixed in with it. I then knew that my plan worked out, and I flew straight at the GK with all of my strength continually seeding up. Finally I slammed into the GK sendinghim backwards more than 2 mile by my guess.

I then sent ecto-engery to my V symbol while turned my into a Victini. I then used my Psychic powers to colluct the rubble and dust from the atmosphere oustide of space to form a cage for the GK. Then after forming it I used my psychic to bring me my poke-ball and I sent myself into it then I broke out of now in human/ghost form and used my ecto-energy to surrounf the cage, so it will be ghost proof, and then finally i used my ice powers to freeze the it.

After that was completed I flew down as fast as I could to check on Meloetta and the others with the cage following shortly behind me. When I arrived back the army was distroyed, Sam and Tucker were human again, amd Vlad oce agin escaped. I found Meloetta lying down in a mound of rocks and rubbage. I quickly ran over there while I changed back to human form.

Once I arrived by there I saw that she was barely breathing and the at she was scraped up everywhere, and that she had returned back to her normal form with blond hair.

"Meloetta, Meloetta, can you hear me?" I questioned louldy.

"Yes Danny. I can hear you. You don't have to speck so loudly. i just hurt," Meloetta said back.

"Ok I will take you back to my house we can banage you up," I said very worried.

"Sure," Meloetta said weekly.

"Sam, Tucker, Ash Meloetta is hurt I am going to take her back to my house since that is where she is staying," I told everyone as they were coming up over to where we are.

"Ok, do you need any help Danny?" Tucker asked.

"No I think i can handle this," I awnsered back as I picked up Meloetta up bridal style asnd carried her home.

-TIME SKIP-

2 week later

Danny's POV

" Hey Danny," said a now fully healed Meloetta.

"Yes," I said back.

"Do you remenber the deal I made about staying here?" Asked Meloetta.

"Um, yeah," I answered back slowly.

" well I didn't tell you the complete truth," Meloetta said now looking really guilty.

"Ok," I said a bit curious.

"Well the truth is I was only allowed to stay here as long as you..." Meloetta said getting quiter and quiter.

"As long as I what," I asked.

"Um... as long, um...as you,... accept me,...and like me..," Meloett said really shyly.

" But I do like yo-," I was saying untill I was interupted by a hug from Meloetta.

" Oh you do!" Meloetta said now that she broke free from the hug.

"Yeah why do you think I accepted you here and decided to watch over you," I said while blushing a little bit.

"Well since you do I can stay!" Meloetta said while giving me another hug.

"Do you want to go to the park?" i asked.

"Um, I had a better idea. I recently heard from Sam that ghost have been spotted in Japan, so do you want to go and check it out?" Meloetta asked with big puppy eyes.

" Sure, it sounds like fun! We just have to get my parents to come with us. Which that won't be that hard if it involves ghosts," I said back with a grin on my face.

* * *

**Ok that is it for Power of Three Worlds. I hoped you guys liked it. Sorry for it being so short too. Ok i am planing a triple story to go with this, and it will also be another crossover. The next one will be the best out of the three stoires so far so I hope you people will also read it. Ok i belive I will be posting it sometime in the next two weeks.**

** I am hosting a contest. Whoever can guess the name of the show I will be crossovering with will be able to pick the name of the first ghost to apper for Danny to fight. Here is the hint for the show**

** Easter Eggs**

**I know it is comply random, but if you know the show it is like. 'Oh that is the easyist question ever! So good luck gussing.**

**_~tini_  
**


End file.
